Love Me, or Love Me Not
by Princess Hazel
Summary: This is my first fanfic so. Read it enjoy it and reveiw it! Mikan Hotaru Sumire Anna and Nonoko go to Gakuen Alice what will happen there? Will Mikan find her Long time friend there? Or will she finally discover what Love is? My first Fan-Fic
1. Introdutcion

**Love Me, or Love Me Not**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice  
First fanfic/idea**_

Chapter One

"Who said I ever wanted a boyfriend?" a young brunette asked her friends. "If I did get one I would want one that I fell in love with for who he was and not what he has." This young brunette was none other than Mikan Yukihara, the heir of Yukihara Corporation. She was 16 years old with big hazel eyes. She could have anything she wants but prefers not to be spoiled by her mom, Yuka Yukihara. She was currently in her room with her friends discussing why she didn't want a boyfriend.

"But you just have to get one! I mean look how beautiful you are, you could get one any day," a girl with permed green hair said. She was Sumire Shouda or as all her friends called her, Permy. Out of all of Mikan's friends, Sumire was the one who was most obsessed with what's in fashion and what's not. She was also 16 years old.

"I know, I totally agree with Permy. I mean you're beautiful girl!" agreed Anna Umenomiya. Anna Umenomiya was a 16 year old girl with pink wavy hair that went up to her waist.

"I agree with the both of you. I mean you should totally fall in love with who the guy is, but Mikan you're so pretty! You should totally get a boyfriend!" Nonoko Ogasawara said. Nonoko Ogasawara had straight blue hair that also went up to her waist. She and Anna were best friends, though you could mistake them as twins. Even though they didn't look alike, they acted like the same person. They could finish each other's sentence and know exactly what the other one was thinking.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of idiots. Who cares, we all know that she's going to get one sooner or later," said Hotaru Imai. People liked to call Hotaru Imai the Ice Queen. Why? Well, she was always expressionless and tended to blackmail people. She had short raven hair, sort of like a pixie cut. She also had amethyst eyes to match. She was best friends with Mikan ever since they were in preschool. She was also the heir to her family's company Imai Corporation.

"Can we stop talking about this? You guys don't have boyfriends either!"

"Fine. Are any of you guys hungry?" Sumire said.

"Yep!" said Anna

"Can we get Chinese?"

Everyone agreed for Chinese except for Hotaru as she was too busy reading something.

_1 week later_

"Mikan I have something really important to tell you."

"Sure Mom, what is it?"

"You have an alice."

"What's an alice?"

"An alice is a power you are born with. I have one too. My alice is teleportation and SEC, which means Steal, Erase, and Copy."

"Oh I get it, but what alice do I have?"

"You have the SEC alice, just like me, and nullification, just like your father."

"Ok? But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you're going to be transferred to Gakuen Alice in Tokyo."

"What? I don't want to go! Mom! Why can't I stay here?"

"Don't worry; I went there when I was little. It has it's quirks, but overall it's not a bad school. I'm sure you'll like it there. It's also a school where people with alices like you go."

"Ugh fine. I better tell my friends about this."

"You don't have to Mikan I already called their moms to tell them. You've got to pack you have a big day ahead of you." Yuka sad to her daughter with a smile that was hiding something.

"Fine." What a bummer. Why do I have to leave my friends now?

**I know it's kind of short but...**

_**I hoped you like it! I just sort of edited this so theres not so many mistakes and what nots.**_

_**Review?**_


	2. New students?

Love Me, or Love Me Not

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

Chapter 2

**Then Next Morning.**

Mikan woke up by the sound of the alarm. She looked out her windows seeing that it was still dark out. She then looked at her clock and found out that it was 5:30 A.M. ride leaves at 6. She jumped out of bed, rushed to the bathroom took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She then looked at the clock again, 5:45. "_Crap!" _She thought "_15 more minutes!" I've got to hurry if I don't want to be starving on the way there, which is like four hours away by car! _She then put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey tank top that said I'm sleeping in glittery letters.

**-In the car-**

Mikan was bored just sitting in the car and just decided to call her friends to see what they were up to.

"Hello?"

"Hotaru! I was just wondering if you were busy right now. I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Go ahead and talk." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. "I'm on my way to Gakuen Alice anyways."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'M GOING TOO!" Mikan screamed out. Hotaru had to hold her phone away from her ears.

"Stop screaming Alice. Didn't your mom tell you I was going?"

"Not at all. I was wondering why she had that weird smile on last night."

"Nonoko, Anna, and Permy are all going too..Idiot."

"REALLY? YAY WE'RE STILL GOING TO BE ALL TOGETHER! YAY. And I was afraid that we would have to split apart. Do you know what alice they have?"

"I told you to stop screaming already. How am I supposed to know." Hotaru said plainly. "Oh sorry Hotaru I've got to go. I'm at Gakuen Alice. I'll see you later!"

"Don't embarrass us."

**At Gakuen Alice**

Mikan walked out of the car, grabbed her things, and thanked Shiki.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"No thanks. I don't want to be center attention."

"It's already too late for that Mikan." Shiki was right as everybody near the gates turned to her. Most of the boys were staring in awe. While the girls just simply stared at her thinking who the new girl was.

Soon Mikan found her way to the teacher's lounge and met a man with blond hair.

"Oh hello! You must be Mikan Yukihara." he said in a cheery voice.

"Yes I am! And you are?" Mikan said in the same cheery voice.

"I am Narumi-sensei and I am your homeroom teacher. I'll show you to your dorm."

"Sure. Oh and Narumi-sensei."

"Yes?"

"Can you please call me Mikan Sakura instead? I just prefer that last name."

"Ok sure. Well then, Mikan-chan shall we go?"

"Yes we may."

"By the way. You are a special star, so you're room will be on the very top floor."

When they reached the dorms, they went up to the elevator pressing the button with a star in a circle.

"Mikan-chan you will be using this room for the rest of the year." Narumi said opening the door to a fancy room. It was as big as an apartment. The walls were beige.

"Okay! Thanks Narumi-sensei." Mikan cheerfully said.

"Have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow Mikan-chan."

_I'm going to go unpack then go explore. Right before she could do anything her friends barged into her room_

"_I'm so glad to see you guys here! I thought that we were going to have to split up! So what are your alices?" Mikan cheerfully said to her friends._

"_We're glad to see you too!" They all said in sync._

"_My alice is chemistry," Nonoko said._

"_Mine is cat and dog predispostition." Sumire said._

"_And lastly mine is Cooking." Anna said happily._

"_What is yours Mikan?" They said again in sync._

"_Oh mine is Nullification and SEC. Hey you guys can you come in, I still need to unpack. After that should we go explore around campus?_"

"_That sounds like a plan to me." Sumire said. Anna and Nonoko just nodded._

**Please reveiw :)**

**I'm still new at this so please help me out on what to improve XD**

**I'm getting there slowly**

**Edited: June 28,2013**


	3. Whose your partner?

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**I'm so sorry for the slow upload! My dumb internet wasn't working for half the time inside my whole house! The rest of the time I was just thinking of ways to introduce everyone. And I'm trying to think of ways to make Natsume don't seem like a playboy. **

**I'm editing this so it doesn't look so messy. Is that the word for this? I hope it's starting to make more sense grammatically. Plus I can fix all the mistakes I made now! (: Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

_-Next Day-_

"OK girls I'm going to go into the classroom and when I give the signal you'll come in." Narumi said.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to use the last name Sakura instead." Mikan said.

"Whatever." Hotaru said. Hotartu had come the night before.

"Sure whatever you say." Permy, Nonoko,and Anna said in sync.

"Ok everyone! We have some new students today." Narumi said in a gay voice.

"Girls come on in." On cue all the guys perked up to see how they looked like, except for 2 guys in the last row.

One of them was petting a rabbit. He had blond hair and sky blue eyes. He really resembled a prince. This prince like person was Ruka Nogi, the son of the two famous vetenarians.

The other was sleeping with his newest issue of manga over face. This boy had dark raven hair and red crimson eyes you can get mesmerized in if you looked at it. He was the heir to Hyuuga Corp. As we all know by now, this particular person was the famous Natsume Hyuuga.

The five girls walked in. "Ok girls please introduce your selves."

All the guys just stared at them drooling except for the exceptional few.

"I'm Shouda Sumire. 16. Double star. Cat/Dog prediposition. I hope we can all become good friends."

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." "I'm Anna Umenomiya ."

"I have the chemistry alice, single star. Please treat us nicely." Nonoko said.

"I have the cooking alice, single star. I hope we get along well." Anna said.

"Hotaru Imai, Invention, triple star. You'll die early if you mess with us." Hotaru said in a cold voice.

Everybody sweat dropped at that.

"I'm Sakura Mikan. I have the Nullification and SEC alice. Special Star." Mikan said in a cheerful voice.

"If you guys have any questions to ask them go ahead. Free period!" Narumi said as he left the room skipping like an eight year old.

"Do you guys have boyfriends?"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"What does SEC stand for?"

"No and no. SEC stands for Steal, Erase, and Copy. Don't worry I won't hurt you, but if you mess with any of us then you can just hope I'm not within range." said Mikan right before Hotaru used her baka gun.

"Narumi-sensei told me where your seats are. You're partners are the ones you're sitting next to." said a guy with round glasses but wasn't a nerd. "I'm Tobita Yuu. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." They said in sync except Hotaru who was shooting guys with her baka gun. She just waved instead.

Yuu told them where their seats were so they can sit there.

Hotaru is sitting next to Ruka Nogi.

Permy sad next to a boy named Koko. Koko had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes to match. His face seemed like it was forever stuck in a smile.

Nonoko sits next to Yuu. To be more detailed, Yuu had neat light brown hair and light brown eyes to match them. His glasses were indeed round, but did not make him look like a nerd at all.

Anna sits next to Kitsume. Kitsume was like the twin of Koko. He had the same dirty brown hair as him, except his eyes were slanted like a fox so you couldn't exactly see his eye color.

Lastly, Mikan sits next to Natsume Hyuuga.

-5 seconds later-

All the girls came rushing to Natsume and Ruka (they are on the same table it's just that the table is for 4 people)

Then one girl spotted Mikan and Natsume sitting next to each other and Hotaru and Ruka next to each other. "What are you guys doing sitting next to our Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun?" Hotaru pulled out her baka gun almost shooting the girl when Mikan stopped her and said, "These are our seats. I mean why else would we be sitting here?"

"Whatever, as long as they aren't your partners."

"I guess your luck ran out then since they are our partners." Mikan said. It's obvious but Mikan and Natsume are partners, and Hotaru and Ruka are partners.

By now, Ruka had stopped petting his rabbit to watch the scene.

"WHAT? Why the hell would I let you guys be the partners of our Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun! You guys are worthy of it." the girl said. All the girls agreed. And all of a sudden…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **Hotaru had become angry since 1. Someone cursed at her 2. They yelled at her. And 3 they were just annoying her.

Everybody then turned their attention to the person next to Mikan. They all knew one thing:

Natsume Hyuuga was waking up.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :D **

**Help me by reviewing please! It's greatly appreciated! (:**


	4. Hungry

Love Me or Love Me Not

So please enjoy.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Love Me or Love Me Not Chapter 4

Natsume's POV

**I woke up to very loud talking. I let my manga slide down my face only to see a random girl sitting next to me. Heh polka dot underwear huh? She's probably just another one of my fan girls.**

"**Hi my name is Mikan Sakura what's yours?" Polkadots says turning to face towards me.**

**When I look at her clearly she's actually not that bad looking. Not that I would admit it. She actually looks pretty familiar..**

"**Natsume Hyuuga. Why are you next to me? Polkadots" I say smirking.**

"**I sit here obviously! Is everyone here an idiot or something? Excluding Hotaru and them of course. Anyways what are you talking about? I just said my name was Mikan Sak- YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" She screams right before she slaps me. **

**What the hell is wrong with that girl? She overreacted just because of a nickname.**

**Then she stands up and storms off to some random place.**

**Normal POV**

"Hi my name is Mikan Sakura what's yours? Mikan says.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Why are you next to me? Polkadots." Natsume says smirking.

"I sit here DUH! Is everyone here and idiot or something? Excluding Hotaru and them of course. And what are you talking about? I just said my name was Mikan Sak-YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" Mikan screams before slapping him. Everybody gasps since no one has ever done that to Natsume.

Then Mikan storms out of the class wandering around somewhere.

**Mikan's POV**

God! What is wrong with that guy? Shit, now I don't know where I am. My stupid partner was supposed to show me where everything was. Why did that guy look so familiar to me though? Oh well. I'll just go wherever my feet take me.

-Meanwhile in class- (Normal POV)

Everyone stared at Natsume who was just sitting there expressionless. Everyone except Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy. Hotaru, who of course quickly learned that Ruka and Natsume were most popular in school, started taking pictures of them to sell. Anna and Nonoko were talking about random stuff and practicing their alices. Permy was staring at Natsume and Ruka with hearts dancing in her eyes.

Then Natsume stood up, jumped out of the window and started to walk towards his favorite place.

-Back to Mikan- (Her POV)

I arrive at this Sakura Tree. It was really pretty. I just stood there looking at the petals falling in awe. It really reminded me of father.

**Normal POV**

As Natsume sits on a branch of his Sakura tree he sees a girl standing under it.

"_Who the hell is that?" Natsume thinks to himself_

He jumps down from the Sakura tree only to see that it was Mikan Sakura.

"Oops didn't know this was the pervert's territory." She said.

"Whatever polka dots."

"Didn't I already tell you my name was Mikan Sakura?"

"I'll call you whatever I want."

"You're just too hard to deal with. Anyways, got anything to eat in this school?"

"Hn." He said starting to turn away.

"Show me or else."

"Are you threatening me polka dots? You don't even know what Alice I have."

"Are you sure about that?" -Lights up a fire in one hand-

"You're an idiot who copies people's alice without knowing what it is."

"Yea that might be true, but it did work to my advantage this time didn't it?"

"Hn."

_What is up with this girl. She's a weirdo. Natsume thought to himself._

"I'm not a weirdo! Will you show me where I can get food now?" Mikan said cheerfully.

_What the hell did she read my mind or something?_

"Yes I did read your mind. I never said I didn't copy other peoples Alice. I copied this alice from a kid named Koko in our class. Luckily he sits next to Permy." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Fine. Let's go." Natsume said irritated.

_At least she's not a fangirl._

"Who would want to be a fan of you? Don't get to conceited." Mikan said while following him to the cafeteria.

**Here's the fourth chapter. It took me longer than I thought to upload it. I hoped you like it. Please review and tell me cause lately I have been having a feeling that my story is getting worse. Oh well **

**UPDATE 06282013**

**Wow, going back to all these chapters make me so embarrassed. My personality back then makes me so omg. Can I like just. Oh gosh. I just can't. I can't believe these chapters were so short. I don't want to change the course of anything though. Anyways review?**


	5. Cafeteria

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**Disclamer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 4**

When Natsume and Mikan walk into the cafeteria everybody stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on them. Soon everybody in the cafeteria started whispering about the two people.

"Are they going out?"

"Who is that girl?"

"Why is she with Natsume-sama"

"What a slut! She only came today too!"

"I think it's better not talk bad about her! Her best friend is the ice queen remember? Plus she has the SEC alice."

"Wahh They look like such a cute couple!"

"I guess all schools are the same huh? They all decide to just make random rumors." Mikan thought to herself. Natsume decided to just ignore it, although he thought it was a bit annoying.

They found where their friends sat as they were all doing things that really stood out.

Hotaru was selling pictures of Ruka

Ruka was trying to take the pictures away from Hotaru

Koko was trying to mess up Permy

Permy was yelling at Koko for messing up her make up

Anna making her food dance

Kitsume was making Anna's food fly around the room

Nonoko making her food explode and regenerate

Yuu was well, he was trying to stop Nonoko from getting food all over the place.

"What the hell are you guys doing." Natsume suddenly said.

"We're trying to get along with our new classmates, while you were flirting with your partner over there." Koko said. Let's just say Koko didn't smell so nice anymore.

-meanwhile with Mikan-

"Hotaru! I haven't seen you since this morning!" Mikan said running to Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Of course you didn't see me you stormed off somewhere after making a huge scene in class." Hotaru coldly said.

The guys around them all sweatdrop. They were all thinking one thing, "Are they really best friends?" Anna, Permy, and Nonoko were of course used to their behavior.

Of course with that Mikan gave up and decided to get lunch. "I'm hungry what is there to eat?"

"Look at the menu over there idiot." said Hotaru.

The variety of food the menu had depended on their star ranking. Luckily Mikan was a special star.

"Oh okay. Hey! They have some sushi! I can't decide though. Should I get a crunchroll or California roll? Or maybe I should go for the assortment of fish! Yup! I am totally getting the assortment of fish!" Right when Mikan said that sushi appeared right in front of her. "That is really cool! I feel like drinking some milk tea with pudding too though." And once again milk tea with pudding popped up.

"Hurry up we have to leave soon you know." Hotaru said coldly.

"Really? Alright I'll eat as fast as I can."

And so after 15 minutes Mikan finished eating and the gang left the table.

While they were walking someone was thinking _"Wait only one person I know can handle eating all that raw fish. It can't be her. Besides she was a Yukihara not a Sakura. Also, she said that she would always wear hair up even when we were older. Polkadots has her hair down…. Whatever. There's obviously no resemblance whatsoever."_

Koko all of a sudden smiled an even bigger smile than before. You might have guessed it… He had just read Natsume's mind. He then turned his head towards Mikan trying to read her mind. _"Why does Natsume remind me of him. He has the same looks as him and even the messy hair is the same! He's even a Hyuuga! Nat-chan wasn't as cruel as Natsume is though, was he? Nat-chan wasn't a pervert or was he? I'm pretty sure he wasn't. Well I do know one thing for sure. Nat-chan had a sister. Aoi Hyuuga was her name right? A sweet angel she was. No way she can be related to a jerk like Natsume, so he probably isn't Nat-chan. Ugh I better stop thinking about this. Hotaru and them are going get suspicious probably."_

Right when Mikan said Aoi's name he knew for sure that Mikan and Natsume were childhood friends.

"_I wonder why they don't remember each other though. It's obvious that they remember a lot about each other. Why can't they recognize each other?"_

Then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and the next class was starting.

**So how was it? I hope you liked it. Aoi is gonna be included in this story soon probably.**

**UPDATED 06282013 **

**I practically erased 100 words because of the chat. Man I was one weird kid. i'm too embarrassed to think about it. I'm getting lazy to fix all the chapter but I don't know. Doing this is helping me remember what my plot was for this story too! Problems with procrastination. Anyways, I hope you review! Favoriting and following is great too haha. **

**Ceck out my instagram? Princess_Cynthiaa**


	6. Coming up Alice Festival!

**Love Me, or Love Me Not.**

**I'm sorry for updating so slowly! Since not many people reviewed I was thinking to discontinue this story, but because of circumstances I will not discontinue it!**

**Chapter 6**

It was a peaceful morning. The birds were singing the sun was shining bright and it was just beautiful until….

"Natsume! You're such a pervert! Stop being such a Peeping Tom!"

"Polkadots, stop screaming your making my ears bleed you know that."

"If you want me to stop then next time don't look at my underwear!"

"It's not my fault you show it to me every day. Let's go to class. We always get detention because of you."

"It's your fault." Mikan said quietly.

With that a day at Gakuen Alice started.

Mikan and Natsume walked into class together causing students to whisper and ask questions. Of course Natsume was ignoring this and Mikan was too busy sticking to Hotaru.

"HOTARU! WE BARELY GOT TO TALK YESTERDAY! I MISSED YOU!" Mikan screamed so loud glass can almost break.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"Of course idiot we were still settling in. Stop screaming. I don't want to go deaf. I still need to make money. Get in the way and I'll baka gun you." (Dollar signs in her eyes.)

"That was so mean Hotaru! And your'e so rich and yet you want more money?"

"Yes."

"I do agree with you though. Money would be a little helpful right now. I need new clothes. I have too much pink in my closet I need get some black and blue."

"Look who's talking Mikan. You're not that poor either. You're probably richer than her!" Sumire said in a normal voice but everyone heard since they were watching the two weird best friends.

"EHHH SAKURA-SAN IS RICH?"

"NO WAY I DON'T SEE ANY SAKURA NAME IN THE TOP COMPANY."

"IMAI IS REALLY RICH AND TO THINK SAKURA IS RICHER."

The students started to say.

Mikan was starting to panic.

"Permy was just joking though guys. Don't take it seriously." Anna and Nonoko tried explaining to the class.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru shot Permy with her baka gun for exposing such a secret in the classroom.

"Look what you did Permy. You gave out part of my secret." Mikan whispered.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Mikan! It just slipped out!" Permy whispered. "I promise I won't do it again."

_Hmmm looks like Sakura-san is not really who she says she is. Looks like her friends know her secret though. I guess I will just have to read her mind to figure out what she's hiding and then I'll talk to her about her childhood friend problem._

And so after that the bell rang and the teacher Narumi came in.

"OK everybody! As you know we're going to have the alice festival this year. And it'll be 2 weeks from now. Also, since our principal was in a good mood he decided to let the dangerous ability class join in this year. But they have to go to their real ability class unless we say otherwise. Have fun this year at the Alice festival. Don't make such a big mess like last year though please. I'm done here. I don't feel like teaching so free period! Bye!"

And with that he left the class.

"Hey Natsume what's the Alice festival?"

"Hn. I don't want to answer to your annoying voice."

"That's so mean. You're my partner aren't you?"

"Yea so what? Ask Ruka he's right next to me."

"Good point. Hey Ruka what's the Alice festival."

By this time Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Koko, Kitsume and Yuu have come to their desk to talk about the alice festival.

"The Alice festival is an event that lasts 2 weeks. It is where the students can use their alices freely and show off what they got to everyone, even the outside world."

"Ohhh wait so what did Narumi-Sensei mean when he said dangerous ability students can participate this year?

"Oh that's because usually every year the dangerous ability class can't participate into making an entertainment thing or something like that in the Alice festival."

"Oh I get it now. That's weird."

"They're scared, they might hurt the other students." Said Kitsume

And so the bell rang letting the kids know it was lunch time.

"I wonder what ability class I'm in. I hope it's with all of you guys."

"Oh there's Narumi-sensei now. Mikan-chan let's go ask him now." Anna and Nonoko said together.

"Sure. NARUMI-SENSEI!"

"Yes Mikan-chan?"

"We were wondering what our ability classes are?"

"Oh that's right I haven't told you yet. Ok ummm Mikan you currently belong to the dangerous ability class but originally you're in the S.A. class or as it should be known as the special ability class. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko you're in the Technical ability class. Sumire you're in the Somatic class with Ruka. So do you guys have any more questions?"

"Yes. What class is Natsume in?" Mikan asked.

"He too belongs to the dangerous ability class."

"OK."

With that Narumi left the four girls to talk.

"I can't believe none of you guys are in my ability class." Mikan said sadly.

**BAKA**

"That hurt! Why did you do that for Hotaru?"

"Didn't I tell you before not to frown you look uglier that way. Always smile. And who cares if you're not in the same class. It just means you'll make more friends." The ever so friendly Hotaru said with a hint of emotions. "And I don't think you should be in one of our classes. You might give us a bad reputation. You also have to practice your nullification more. You practice your SEC too much." (wow I can't believe she talked that much.)

"Your right, Hotaru thank you! Now I feel like I can just go in there full of energy! " Mikan said cheerfully now back to her happy expression.

They then started to eat lunch with Mikan thinking,

"I wonder what class Natsume is going to. I wish I could really find out if he's Nat-chan or not."

**Okkkk I hoped you like this chapter! I think it's a little longer than usually not really though maybe.**

**UPDATE: JUNE 28 2013**

**^^ I used to write A LOT of chat. Well, at least I don't do that anymore. I am glad to know that my 10 year old self also liked sushi. I guess that's the one thing that will never change about me. Anyways, review?**

**CHECK OUT MY INSTAGRAM Princess_Cynthiaa**

**I hope you guys are having a great day. Summer is just way too hot!**


	7. Sempai

**Love Me or Love me not**

**It's been a long time hasn't it. My arm hurts! I took a shot today ):**

**I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as possible! hehe**

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Morning**

**Mikan's POV**

I'm currently going to the special abilities classroom. I wonder what it'll be like. I hope it's fun! I just hate boring classes. They make me fall asleep. Jinno-sensei's class is one of those classes. Hehe. I wonder what kind of people I'm going to meet too. I hope they're nice! Oh gosh what if they don't like me! What will I do then! Hmmm wait I sense someone near me. Seems like they're right behind me too.

**Regular POV**

"Someone's near me." Mikan thinks. "Put this bucket of water so I won't shatter." Mikan chanted. A few seconds later a bucket of water splashes on someone. Mikan then turns around with some electricity coming out of her fingers threatening dangerously.

"Whose there don't try hurting me."

"Wow. That's a DA student for you. You're pretty skilled." The person said.

"And who are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou. I'm supposed to pick you up to take you to the special ability classroom. My alice is-"

"It's shadow manipulation I know." Mikan cut in. "Anyways, Let's go already. Sorry for the water bucket thing. I thought you were like a stalker or something. Let me dry it off for you."

"Nah its ok. I'll be just fine. This has happened to me before." Tsubasa replied.

"No it's my fault for splashing water all over you. Plus I made you seem like a bad guy! Anyways not like it going to hurt right? So do you want fire to dry it off or just try another spell." Mikan asked.

"Umm I think I'll go with the spell."

"Ok whatever you say. Hehe. Let this dude dry, so he won't cry."

Then another bucket of water falls on Tsubasa.

"What the -?" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Uhh hehe maybe I didn't mention this but since I haven't used this alice a lot since I just got it, but my spells sometimes do the opposite of what I want it to do. Hehe."

"Well it's ok. Just use your fire and don't burn me." "Ok.." Then there is a ring of fire around Tsubasa.

"Thanks. From now on your going to be my Kohai got it?" Tsubasa said.

"Kohai? That means you're my sempai? That's awesome! Yay Yay Yay! I have a sempai. My first sempai at this school! Hotaru was right! YAY!" Mikan said excitedly.

"I see so you were just being polite earlier this is how you're really like." He replied.

"Umm yea since I didn't know you I thought I should be polite. Hehe."

"Ok whatever kohai let's go to class." And they walked to the special ability class.

Later on Near the special ability class.

"Hey look theres' Natsume! What's he doing here? I always thought fire was too common to be in the special abilities class." Mikan asked.

"Hmm I think-Oi! He's gonna burn down that door! Ugh better go stop him!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"It's ok Tsubasa-senpai. His shadow isn't that long so you might not make it. I'll just use my nullification to stop him from burning down the poor innocent door."

Then all of a sudden Natsume just stopped and the fire was put out. "What the hell was that?" Natsume wondered.

"You know Natsume you shouldn't really be going around burning doors. And what are you doing here isn't your original ability class Latent.?"

Mikan asked. "Wait were you the one that stopped my fire with that-" "Yep I did. Anyways why are you out here trying to burn a door. "Whatever! Polkadots. The stupid gay made me come here instead of Latent ability. Stupid gay."

"Gay? Gay.. Gay.. Ahh Narumi-sensei! I guess I'll call him gay. He looks like it anyways. I'll show him no mercy!"

"Uhmmm Mikan you don't have to go that far." Tsubasa tried explaining while both he and Natsume sweat drop.

"Yes I do! He ditched my mom! Tch I really hated that guy gay-asss." Mikan said. "Narumi sensei only married once and that was to Yuka Yukihara Polkadots."

"Ya she's my mom! Oh crap!" Mikan cursed. "Anyways lets go in. So I won't go crazy make this door get lazy!" "What the hell was with that baby-ish rhyme?" Natsume asked.

"Huh that's my magic alice I just got recently. That's odd it didn't work. Maybe it's just one of those times again like earlier. Anyways I already knew the door was locked and only Tsubasa can open it a certain way with his shodaw manipulation. Man Why didn't I think of just using that so the people inside won't be freaked out? Man I'm such a dummy." Mikan explained in a weird sort of way. Mikan sure was a weird girl

"Mikan you have shadow manipulation alice too?"

"Not originally be yup! I just copied it from you while we were talking in the hallway earlier when I splashed water on you. Haha ."

"Mmhmm I did hear that you had the SEC."

"Yep, and don't worry I won't steal your alice or anything like that."

**Thud!**

"What the hell was that?" Natsume asked. The three all turned around and saw the door had fallen over.

"Hey look! I guess my magic alice did work! YAY! Yay!" Mikan cheered on.

"Oi Tsubasa! Where were you! We were waiting 30 minutes! And we told you to use your shadow manipulation to open the door not kick it down!" A pinkish-reddish haired girl yelled out while throwing a bucket of water at him.

"Misaki! I Didn't do it! And we got caught up in introducing each other! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP THROWING WATER ON ME TODAY!" Tsubasa yelled back at her. "

Ummm gomen about that door I'll get that fixed hehe. Maybe an even better one! Ya!" Mikan said/exclaimed.

"Oooh what do we have here! Is this those temporary students for the alice festival? Sorry sorry bout the noise. I'm-" Misaki started. "I know who you are…you're Misaki Harada, doppelganger alice, age fourteen, and somewhat part of the watching over Ruka group? When was that made? Today? Oh yea and Tsubasa is part of it too isn't he. Oh and I heard you and Tsubasa have a thing!"

"Well well well, you seem to know your stuff. Maybe a little too much" Misaki said thinking about the last sentence.

_How does she know all this info she hasn't been here that long. Natsume thought._

_"_Oh I know because my room has this computer that tells me about all the students. Ooops wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell anyone that or else I'll have to erase your memories." Mikan said in a somewhat happy tone with an evil aura around her.

"Okayyy…. You must be Natsume Hyuuga. Wonder why they wanted to put you in this class for the alice festival. Nice to meet you,"holding out her hand to shake back.

"Hn." He responded back. "Natsume at last shake her hand!"

"No why should I?"

"Because it is polite!."

"No."

"Fine if you won't do it I'll force you too! Natsume shake her hand or else an elephant will land!"

Next thing they saw was an elepahnt almost (I said almost) killing Natsume.

"Oi polka dots what the hell!"

"Ooops I said the rhyme backwords. Let me try again. So an elephant won't land make him shake her hand!"

The 3 saw nothing happen, but when they turned to face Tsubasa he was also under an elephant!

"hmmm Maybe I should try again… So a -"

"No! Stop!" Misaki, Natsume, and Tsubasa yelled. "Just get this elephant off of us!" Tsubasa said for the both of them.

"Okayyy!" Mikan said. She then used her levetation and lifted the elephants.

"Now that we have that covered… Why don't we go inside the classroom now…" Misaki said so that no more elephants will pop up. "Kayy!"

And so they entered the classroom!

**UPDATES JUNE 28, 2013. **


	8. The party

**Love Me, OR Love me Not**

**I'm So Lazy! it's the beginning of spring break for me. My arms and Legs feel really tire. So this chapter might finish in 5 days or more. I DON'T KNOW.**

**Chapter 9**

When they entered the classroom, people screamed out surprise! So now they are in the middle of a welcome party!

"Hey Misaki senpai, Tsubasa-senpai. Where's our teacher, Noda-sensei?"

"Huh? Noda-sensei? He's probably stuck in a time warp or something. That's where he always is." Misaki answered.

"How did you know about Noda?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

"Remember what I told you before?" Mikan responded back.

"Oh yea I remember." He answered.

"Oh really. Didn't I say to forget what I said back there? Do I need to erase your memories?" Mikan said to her kind senpai, who was sweating a lot because of the evil aura behind Mikan.

"Just kidding," Mikan said sticking her tongue out at them. "Did you actually think I was serious?"

"Haha No of course not" Tsubasa said fading out at the end.

"Oh really? Since you just lied to me I'll put a spell. Haha, you're going to suffer with this one." Mikan said with yet another happy smile yet evil aura.

"Since you lied to me, Make your face-" Mikan began before she was interrupted with someone tapping on her back. "Sakura-san. Please don't embarrass Tsubasa in front of the whole class." A man with grey hair said. He wasn't old though. We couldn't see his eyes though since they were closed.

"Noda-sensei! When did you come back?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Just now. And you're lucky that I got warped back Tsubasa or else you would've been embarrassed in front of the whole class." The man, who happens to be Noda-sensei, said.

"Oh yea. Where are Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, and Aoi Hyuuga?"

"Hmm Well, Mikan-chan is right here. Natsume-kun is somewhere in this room. Aoi Hyuuga is going to be here too?"

"Huh? They didn't tell you? Aoi is going to be part of our class for the Alice Festival." Noda said.

"Oh I'll get Natsume if you want to meet him." Mikan offered. She then teleported to Natsume and brought him back in a flash.

"Hey Polka what the hell did you do that for?" Natsume said being fairly pissed that his time alone was ruined.

"Oh just shut it." Mikan said back.

"Tch." Natsume said but obeyed since he didn't say a word after that.

"You must be Natsume Hyuuga." Noda started, "I'm the teacher here. Noda-Sensei. Do you hap-" Noda said before being interrupted by the door slamming open.

"I'm so sorry! For being so late! I'm so sor-" The person stopped as she looked up seeing that everyone was looking at her weirdly and having a party.

"Huh? Am I in the right class?" The person continued.

"Aoi? What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Onii-chan? What are you doing here? They put me in this class for some reason." The person named Aoi asked.

She has raven colored hair just like Natsume. Her eyes, were also crimson red like Natsume's except they were softer looking**. **Her raven hair went to her shoulders. Unlike her brother, Aoi was wearing a smile on her face.

"Tch. Naru put me in this class." Natsume told her.

Mikan noticed that they looked the same and that Aoi called the perverted Natsume Onii-chan.

"Hey Natsume you have a sister?" Mikan asked.

"Yea. So what." Natsume told her.

"At least introduce her to me!" Mikan told him.

"Hn. Polkadots this is Aoi and Aoi this is-" "Mikan-nee-chan! I haven't seen you in years!" Aoi interrupted.

Then a tiny red flame appeared on the sleeves of Aoi's shirt. Aoi looked at Natsume and glared at him. She snapped her fingers and the flame was out. Although it did burn the edges of her shirt a little.

"Nii-chan you know fire doesn't work on me! We have the same alice remember? Anyways. Mikan-nee it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Aoi said with her brightest smile. "Aoi. It's not the same one." Natsume told his little sister who happens to be 14.

"Yes I-" Aoi tried to continue but her voice was lost.

"Oi. Aoi, What's wrong." Natsume asked his sister.

_Please don't talk about this anymore Aoi. I'll talk to you about this Tomorrow Right now let's just enjoy the party. Mikan said through telepathy to Aoi_

_._ "Hehe never mind Onii-Chan. Wrong person. sorry." Aoi said facing Mikan. "I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Aoi."

Then suddenly Mikan spotted a boy the same age as Aoi with silver hair and Emerald green eyes.

"Please wait a minute." Mikan told everybody around her.

Mikan then went to the silver hair boy. _Youchii. Mikan thought._ The boy didn't notice Mikan walking towards him. He suddenly felt a familiar aura and turned around to see Mikan.

"Long time no see, Youchii." Mikan started with a silly grin on her face, "How have you been?"

"Nee-Chan," Youchii started with his eyes tearing up. "I haven't seen you in years. I'm doing fine. What about you. Actually what are you doing here at Gakuen Alice?"

"Youchii. You got a lot of questions don't you? How about I tell you later this afternoon in my room. In case I don't see you later. it's the special star room. I think it's next to Natsume's room? Anyways, Room 401." Mikan said waving to him.

Mikan went back to the group.

They just kept talking about random things except Aoi who left to go talk to someone and Natsume who was sitting at a table reading his manga.

**UPDATED JUNE, 28 2013**

**This story is confusing me and I'm its writer! I think I get it a little. Anyways I hope you review. AND HOPEFULLY THIS STORY WILL GET BACK ON TRACK. Why does it have so many mistakes? Oh gosh. Sometimes I like to wonder about myself. Review?**

**Anyways, CHECK OUT MY INSTAGRAM ON MY PROFILE. Also check out my other stories! (:**


	9. Memories?

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**Has it been a long time? I feel like it has been a very long time. I have been so happy recently. Although I do think I have emotional problems. Anyways. **

**Ps. I feel like writing in italics today so.**

**Italics=Normal**

**Regular=Thoughts**

_Chapter 9_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I am walking to class this morning and I am totally not feeling well. I have to go talk to Aoi today too. This totally sucks. Well, at least I got to see Youichii again. That really made my day. That talk yesterday was so awesome. It was totally surprising too. I didn't think I would remember that while talking to him. Well I guess that's why they say: "Anything can happen" Who knows that will happen today._

_**Flashback~ Still Mikan's POV**_

_I heard a knock on my door. It was probably Youchii. We do have a lot of catching up to do. I paused the song I was listening to and I got up from the bed. When I opened the door I saw Youchii all sweaty and stinky. "Youchii, You're all sweaty. Go wash up in the bathroom first. Before you go and talk to me. I don't want stinky blankets tonight when I sleep._

_**A while Later~**_

_**YouChii POV**_

_I came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes my sister got from my room. I have no idea how she got it but she got it. Actually how did she even know which room was mine? Also that song she was playing before I knocked was really peaceful. I think it was beautiful wish from that one anime. Was it mermaid Melody? Anyways. When I came out. I saw mostly rose-pink, Milky-White, Lavender, And baby-blue. She never changes. She did always love to have different colored furniture in her room. That's weird. Crimson red. I see some of that color too. It's weird.. She said before that she never liked All those dark colors. Except gray. It always make her feel lonely or something. So why is that color in there. The color sort of reminds me of Aoi. There's no time to think about that right now. Anyways, I'll just ask her later. It smells like strawberry and vanilla here. I totally don't know my sister anymore._

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I saw youchii. come out of the restroom so I stopped playing my music. Good thing it wasn't one of my favorite songs. It was Mr. Taxi by SNSD. Those girls are pretty. I guess it's time for the questions._

_**Regular POV**_

_Youchii started: So Nee-chan. What are you doing here?_

_Mikan told him: They found out that I have an alice._

_Youchii: Oh. I remember how you used to always practice your alice secretly at that spot._

_Mikan: Yea. I even made sure mom didn't know too! I wonder how they found out. So how's life? Do you like it here? And what name did you use?_

_Youchii: I'm using Yoichii Hijiri. It's totally useless though. I'm still popular here. And trust me. By the way you look. You'll be popular and be swarmed by fan boys. That was why I was all sweaty when I came_

_Mikan: you have fan boys? Wow there sure are a lot of gays here._

_Youchii sweat drop.: No You'll have fan boys I have fan girls._

_Mikan: ohh I get you now._

_Youchii: Oh yea. How come you have some dark red in your room now? Did something happen when I was gone? And you and your room smell like strawberries and vanilla. You never did that before._

_Mikan blushed tomato red._

_Flashback~_

_2 six year olds were walking. One was grabbing onto the others shirt. One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl had Chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She was scared. It was her first time in the mall with only her friend. The boy had raven hair and crimson eyes. He was getting annoyed with the girl pulling his favorite shirt too much. They were at the mall to get books and drawing supplies. And some Music._

_The boy said," Oi Mi-Yuki. Let go of my shirt. Or you're paying me."_

_The girl replied, "I'm scared I've never been to the mall without my parents before, let alone a boy! Plus what if someone takes us!"_

_The boy, Natsume just said, "Tch. I won't let anyone do that."_

_A while later~_

"_Ohhh Look Nat-kun! A haunted house!" Mikan screamed out._

"_Shh Mi-yuki. And let me guess you want to go in don't you?" Natsume replied._

"_Yes! Please!"_

"_Fine."_

_Inside the haunted house._

"_Wow this place isn't as scary as I thought it would be." Mikan said aloud to herself._

_Natsume sighed. He knew that this haunted house would be boring for a while but then pop up something that creeped out all the girls. And which was just about now._

_Some kind of mutated monster popped up. It was holding some kind of knife with blood and its face looked like it wanted to rape the people._

_Mikan screamed so loud that it almost made Natsume deaf. He was about to tell her off, but what she did next made him blush and surprised. She was hugging him tightly._

She smells likes strawberry with some vanilla. My two favorite scents._ Natsume thought._

_Outside the haunted house._

"_Oi polka you smelled like strawberry and some vanilla in there. Since when did you use perfume?"_

_Mikan blushed. Since she knew she was going with Natsume she thought she would smell nice for him. "None of your business. Why were you smelling me anyways?"_

"_You were so close to me when you hugged me that your perfume got into my air."_

"_Well. Did you like the smell at least?" Mikan said not looking at Natsume and blushing still._

"_Hn….yea." Natsume said with the last part soo quiet that almost no one could hear it. Except Mikan of course. She already knew she had her alice back then. So she was already practicing it. Little did she know that the boy beside her knew he had an alice too._

_End FlashBack~_

_Yoichii: Umm Nee-chan?_

_Mikan: huh? Oh Youchii. It's just because of my childhood friend. I'm getting tired. So please leave so I can sleep._

_Yoichii was about to say something else but noticed she was blushing and just left._

"_Who is this childhood friend?"_

_**Flashback End**_

_Mikan finally arrived at her class._

_**At the end of class.**_

_Everybody gathered their books and left. Anna then walked up to Mikan with The girl gang and boy group behind her, except Natsume who was next to Mikan._

"_Hey Mikan, Want to go to central town? We already went there, but I don't think you went there yet. Right?"_

"_Hmmmm. Nope I haven't been there yet." Mikan lied. The truth was that she already went there a few times after she finished her missions because her brother said that after every mission she does, he'll buy her holowon, which Mikan loved since he sent her some back when she was at home._

"_Liar," Koko thought. "Polka's lying I could tell." Natsume also thought. "Nice improvising Mikan." Hotaru thought since she knew all her secrets while Mikan knew all Hotaru's secrets._

"_I heard they have this wonderful food there. And that it was like a mall but just not in mall form. I am definitely going."_

"_Okay Mikan-chan. But Natsume's got to go too." Nonoko told her._

"_Aww Man. Stupid rule about having your partner there too. Tch" Mikan complained._

_Mikan turned to Natsume. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. Natsume couldn't resist it. Whenever Aoi did that it didn't work. And whenever The other girls it didn't work. There was only one girl that could get him to do something using the puppy dog eyes. _Wait, Those eyes. They usually only work when Mi-Yuki does it. So why is it working on me when this girl does it. Now it seems like they are both one the same, But I'm not sure.

_Koko read his mind again and smirked. Hotaru noticed this. And decided to confront him later._

"_Fine whatever I'll go."_

_They were off to go to central town._

_**Ummmm was that good? I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is going to be taking place in central town. It might not come out in a while. I'm tired.**_

_**UPDATED JUNE 28,2013 **_

_**I finally figured it out. So for the mission part. Yes everybody knows she's in the dangerous ability class, but they don't know that she does missions too.**_

_**Oh and the thing about I already knew my alice back then.**_

_**So the point is she knew she had an alice, but was just acting dumb to her mom when she said that Mikan had an Alice. Mikan didn't know that her friends had alices too though. Such a big coincidence huh. **_

_**Anyways review?**_


	10. Sad Central Town

**Love Me or Love Me Not.**

**I seriously need to start writing longer chapters or else this story will have like 55 chapters or something. Actually to tell you the truth….I have no idea where this story is going. I'm not saying I'm discontinuing it. It's just that I'm kind of one of those people that write stories without planning and just goes with the flow. I hope your okay with that. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Okay from now on. I'm going to probably write in italics because I love italics.**

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**Chapter 10**

_They gang reached Central Town in no town using the special star bus. Before anyone moved Hotaru pointed her baka gun at everyone and said, " No body move from this spot got it. I'll be back soon. Koko, You come with me." Everyone sweat drop. She could've said that in a normal non-threatening way. But she didn't she just had to use her baka gun. Koko and Hotaru started walking towards a store that sold some mechanic parts._

_Ruka thought, " Why only Koko? Tch. Wait why do I care if it's only Koko. I can't be in love with Imai… Can I?" Mikan then giggled and said, " Ruka-Pyon. You are so in love with her. In fact right now your jealous of Koko." She had a smirk on her face. " Mikan… Did you copy the mind reading Alice from Koko?" Ruka said with a blush on his face. "Maybe" She replied with a smirk._

_**Over with Koko and Hotaru**_

" _Koko." Hotaru started._

_" Uh yea?" He said with a silly grin as usual._

_"You know don't you?" _

_"I know what?"_

_" That Mikan and Natsume are childhood friends." _

_"Ehh! So I was right! I knew it. Their thoughts make it so obvious. Anyways Imai… How did you know?" _

_"I'm Mikan's best friend…. A Blackmailer… Smart…. Get the idea?" _

_" Oh yea. But like how did you know Natsume was the childhood friend?" _

_"By the way he acts… And when you smirked I knew that you were reading Natsume's mind… Right?"_

_"Yea. Let's get back.. I don't want Ruka to be jealous."_

_"Why would bunny boy be jealous?" " Just cause. Plus I know you want to hang around with him here right?" Before Koko could see the blush on her face she shot him with her Baka bazooka. Koko learned that day to never tease Hotaru. They then walked back to the group._

_Now that everyone was in groups… They actually all needed to do something. So Koko and Sumire went somewhere. Kitsume, Anna, Nonoko, And Yuu went to a cake shop, Ruka and Hotaru went into the same mechanical shop. That left Natsume and Mikan alone._

"_Ummm Natsume… I kind of need more clothes… So can you take me to a clothing store… I have a card so you don't need to pay for me."_

"_Hn… Fine… What's your style?" Natsume replied not liking to go clothes shopping at all. " Well.. I like black, white, blue, grey clothes. I'm okay with purple and pink though. And I prefer skirts, shorts, and dresses. I hate long skirts." __**Man she is exactly like Aoi. Mi-yuki made her style like that. I wonder how. Anyways. Why is she like Mi-Yuki? **_

"_Okay okay. Aoi goes to a store just like your style" Natsume then started dragging Mikan to a direction of a store._

_When they got there Mikan looked at the sign. It was called Dreams. __**Hm So Aoi shops at Dreams. I own this store actually. My family paid for the stuff to make it a store but it's actually my store. I made all the clothes and thought of the design for the store and made up the name. I didn't actually think Natsume would bring me here of all places. **__Mikan thought. They both walked into the store. Mikan saw all the creations plus some that Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire made. Mikan tugged on Natsume's shirt and said, " Follow me."_

_He didn't say anything but he listened. Mikan walked up to the register and said, " Hi. I'm Mikan… I would like to go see the inventory."_

_" That place is only for employees." _

_"Oh sorry. I forgot to show you something."_

_Mikan went through her bag and found what she was looking for. It was a necklace with a picture of her mom, dad, brother, and her. The sales person was surprised. " OMG I'm so sorry. Please go ahead. I'm Akane."_

_"Thanks Akane." Mikan said. Natsume and Mikan then walked into the room. Mikan decided to make her own clothes. She grabbed some fabric and started making the clothes. Natsume was in a chair next to her pretending to read the manga he brought. He was actually starting at her thinking when did Polka learn how to make clothes? And how the heck did she get us in here? After a while Mikan was done with what she made. She and Natsume walked out of the inventory and towards Akane. _

_"Hey Akane. I have the clothes I want to buy." "Huh really? Wait we didn't have those clothes in the inventory. How did you get them?"_

_" Oh I made them." _

_"Wow you made them? Amazing!" _

_"Oh yea I'll give you a raise on your pay if you don't tell anyone who I am. If you do tell anyone, well lets both pray that you don't." Mikan whispered softly into Akane's ears. _

_"Okay." Mikan then handed her a golden card with a pink star on it. Everyone was actually very surprised. No one had one of those cards. It was really rare. Only one person had one. And that was You-chi, but no one would steal it from him because of his alice and his popularity. Now that they discovered another person that had it something might happen. There were many colors to choose from but Mikan had decided to get pink since she thought grey and black looked weird with gold. And You-Chi already took white._

_**Later outside the shop**_

_They were walking quietly. It was when they were near the Sakura tree that Mikan said, " Natsume… Catch me." Natsume had no idea what she was talking about but noticed she was about to fall so he caught her just a split second before she hit the ground. _

_**What the heck happened. I'm going to go to the bus stop to take care of this polka dotted idiot. I wonder what's wrong with her though. Wait why am I worrying. Actually why am I even bothering to take care of her. Ugh this is complicated.**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

_I texted Ruka telling him that I was going back to the school with polka. I then put away and got on the bus. It wasn't long until we reached the academy. I brought Mi-Yuki… Wait I mean Polka to her dorm which was conveniently next to mine. Why do I get a feeling this happened before? I laid her on the bed and took care of her. After a while I sat by her. 10 minutes later I heard her say something in her sleep. She said : Thanks Natsume. You saved me. Now I remember why this feels like it happened before. This situation happened with Mi-Yuki!_

_**FlashBack**_

_**It was a hot summer day. 2 kids were going to the amusement park. After 30 minutes 1 of the kids almost fell, but the other one caught her on time. Mi-yuki are you okay? The boy that caught her said. "Yea I'm totally fine I just slipped." The girl named Mikan lied. The truth was that she was really sick but she didn't want to ruin the fun for her friend. After an hour Mikan said, " Natsume. Please catch me." Mikan then started falling. Just a millisecond before Mikan fell Natsume caught her. " That's the first time she said my whole name. Woah! She's burning up! Better take her home. Her parents won't mind anyways they know me," When Natsume took Mikan home he laid her down on the bed. 5 minutes after she was laying on the bed she said in her sleep, " Thanks so much Natsume. I'm sorry for ruining the fun"**_

_**FlashBack End.**_

_Mikan soon woke up. Once she woke up she got some information. Why did she get some information? Well, she sent a shadow clone to go talk to Aoi while she went to central town. She copied it from this kid with spiky blonde hair. Mikan looked around and saw Natsume next to her. On the table next to her were a lot of caring supplies. Mikan looked outside and saw that it was dark. __**Natsume must have spent a lot of energy taking care of me. I guess Natsume is a lot nicer than we all think. **__Natsume then stirred a bit. After a while he was up. He saw Mikan awake and asked her, "What the hell happened Polka? You just fainted." "Welll you see… You have the 4th alice type. And I found out you're using your alice too much so I thought that I might take your missions for you." Mikan said scratching the back of her head. Natsume then said," I never said for you to do that! You just fainted today. Usually people with the fourth alice type faint! And I haven't had missions since you came but while you were out cold I had to go out on the mission! Persona told me that you had the fourth alice type! You idiot! If you have the same type as me why kill yourself?" "That's because….because I don't have anyone that loves me anymore." Mikan then bursted out crying. Before Natsume said anything she teleported to her room. She then cried herself to sleep. "I didn't want to remember that." Natsume was left dumbfounded._

_**The Next Morning**_

_Mikan walked to class. When she reached the classroom she opened the door and walked up to her friends. The class thought it was odd since she would usually screen good morning when she came. And she would usually be late. But this time she was early. " Idiot. Why were you crying." Hotaru then asked. " Well, you see, the day after I came to this school… Mom died. So now I have no parents are anything. Just me." Mikan said with her hand on the back of her head trying to hold back the tears. Too bad she couldn't. She then busted out crying. Her friends were all shocked, even Hotaru. The friends made a group hug. They were all crying. When the bell rang Mikan teleported them all to the principle's office and said " Uncle. We're going skip today. They found out. We're going go pay our respects." She then left. The girls didn't see anyone for the rest of the day. All the boys though, " Where are they today? They're all missing." And Natsume thought, " Is polka okay? I hope so. She was crying earlier. I can't handle girls crying so I didn't know what to do." With that the sad day continued on._

_**Sakura-Chan : Sooo umm… how was this chapter? Did you like it? Today I saw Chocolate crying. It was because he was really sick and had a big headache. 2 days ago he told me he had a fever. Then yesterday he came back to school okay. I hope he's okay. Anyways I'll update sooner or later. Depends if I'm lazy or not. And I'm glad this chapter is longer than usual. ^-^**_

_**Hinata : I hope you enjoyed. Review If you please.**_


	11. Oniichan? Mission confrontation

**Love Me or Love Me Not.**

_**Okay well. It has been a while I know. I have just been so depressed. Actually every time I post a chapter I happen to be depressed lol. But today when I checked my mail I was like so happy that I saw people reviewing favorite and all that stuff for ALL 3 of my stories! It was like my hope there! And in this story… I might need 2 more new characters. If you have any ideas tell me. I need 1 good guy and 1 evil guy. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this story. (:**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_The next day when Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire walked in class they either had big red puffy eyes or big circles around their eyes. The only girl that wasn't there was Mikan. She had a mission to do that morning around 4. When it was time for class Mikan still hadn't come. Even Natsume had come already. Narumi walked into the classroom. He noticed something different. He then noticed that Mikan was not yet here. He was about to mark her absent when she came through the door. Instead of bursting in yelling out that she was sorry she was late, she instead walked in quietly. Everyone except Hotaru and them were surprised. Mikan had both puffy red eyes and black circles around her eyes. When she got to her seat a few notes were passed to her. _

_The first note was from Hotaru : __**Are you okay? I'll take you to central town if you want just tell me when. And it's my treat this time.**_

_Another was from Anna and Nonoko : __**Mikan-chan don't cry. If you want we'll bake you something or maybe even something better. Cheer up!**_

_The next was from Sumire: __**Cheer up. Let's go on a shopping spree tomorrow kay?**_

_The last one was from her very own partner, Natsume : __**We need to talk. Meet me by the smallest Sakura tree in the Northern forest. After class.**_

_She wrote back to everyone._

_To Hotaru : __**Kay thanks. You really are my best friend. Is it okay if we go around 3?**_

_To Anna and Nonoko : __**Thanks. Just receiving this note from you cheers me up.**_

_To Sumire : __**Lol. A shopping spree. That's sounds just like you permy. I would love to go with you.**_

_To Natsume : __**Okay. I'll talk to you then.**_

_Narumi noticed them passing notes but he didn't care. He had a feeling Mikan was really sad… and he knew why, but he still had to start class since they do have an important announcement to make. "Due to certain circumstances our Alice festival will only be held for a week. That's all Free period! Oh Mikan and Natsume someone wants to see you outside. Go to the elementary playground." Narumi said before he danced out. Mikan went up to Hotaru and said, " Don't worry Hotaru I'll be okay…for now." Natsume and Mikan then jumped out the window._

_**Playground**_

_In front of Natsume and Mikan was Persona. Natsume was strongly glaring at him._

_"Persona why is Natsume here? Didn't I already tell you that he doesn't get missions anymore." Mikan said pouting. Person hit Mikan in the head._

_" What happened to being polite. You're the one always complaining that I'm rude. Tch. You fainted yesterday… so I decided to have him tag along in case you faint again."_

_"Tch. That will only take longer. But if he has to you have to give me my cell phone, and some soft cookies for the mission… Person-nii. Happy I added the honorific."_

_**Wait Persona-NII. Don't tell me these two are…..**__ "Yup Natsume, we're siblings." _

_Natsume was surprised. He was beyond surprise. Who knew the ever so cold Persona had a little sister!_

_"You mission is to simply take a rare alice stone. Mikan don't do anything stupid. Natsume, Hurt my sister and you die. Here's the map to the place. Oh and here are your cookies and cell phone."_

_Natsume freaked at how over protected Persona was of Mikan. Persona then left._

_"Okay Natsume let's go finish this mission. We have 10 minutes." Both Mikan and Natsume put on their masks. "Oh yea. NEVER say my real name on a mission. Or else that'd be dangerous. Don't ask why. My code name is Rose Tsubasa. Don't ask why I have a weird name, I chose it myself and It sounded pretty._

_**After the mission~**__ Natsume and Mikan walked into class, bickering at each other. "Why would you eat cookies in the middle of a mission?" "Why not. I'm hungry. I'm not gonna starve to death!" "Do you know how dangerous that is! Persona would've killed me if anything happened to you!" "Well! Nothing happened to me right?" "Tch. And why would you text in a mission! That's even worse than eating a cookie!" "Oh whatever! You're hopeless to make sense with!" With that the arguing stopped and they went to their seats. Everyone in the classroom sweat drop including Narumi._

_**Hotaru's POV**_

_I saw Mikan and Hyuuga walk inside the classroom. They were arguing about what happened at the mission. Mikan was texting me during the mission while eating cookies. That baka will never change. I pulled out my phone, not caring about Narumi's class, to text Mikan._

_**Baka. How was your mission?**_

_**It was good. I met someone I hate there. And I got to eat cookies! (:**_

_**I know you ate cookies. You were just fighting with Hyuuga about eating cookies.**_

_**For central town can we go at 3:15? I got to meet the pervert after school. And who knows how long it'll take.**_

_**Don't be late.**_

_**Okay!**_

_**After Class~**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I walked over to the smallest sakura tree. It was beautiful. Even though it was small its radiance was beautiful. _

_I looked up and saw Natsume at the lowest branch. I guess he noticed that I finally saw him since he jumped down. I wonder what he wants to ask me. I wonder if it's a love confession. Wait why am I getting excited hoping it's a love confession. Oh whatever. I guess. Maybe I'll get a hint if he's for sure Nat-kun._

_**Normal POV**_

"_Polka you're already here."_

"_yea. Now hurry up. I got to go somewhere."_

"_Then tell me why you bursted out crying two days ago. And why you and all the other girls you are friends with weren't here yesterday."_

"_That's because my mother died the day after I came to this school. That's why I took your missions even if I have the same alice type…" Mikan said with a sad face._

"_What about your father?"_

"_DON'T. EVER. MENTION. MY. FATHER. PLEASE. Bye. I got to go now." Mikan said before she teleported away._

_**Natsume's POV**_

_That girl is full of mysteries. And why did I care when she bursted out crying. Don't tell me… I've fallen for her. No! I don't want that to happen again. She'll just leave like Mi-Yuki did. No! I'll never fall for her!_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_**I teleported away before I bursted out crying. I only have 5 minutes left. I should cover up my tears. I don't want to hear about my father again. It was all my fault.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_With that Mikan left to get ready for her trip to central town. And Natsume went back up on the Sakura tree thinking about the talk they just had._

_**End of Chapter~**_

**Sooo did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Anyways. After this chapter, I'm going to start on the side story of Broken Love. And then I'll probably make a chapter for 2BC2G and then another chapter for this story. Have fun this summer! Keep reading my stories if you want! Thanks for the support. Especially from my reviewers. And this one reviewer just gave me a big support when I read it. It was so heart warming. Thank you for all your support!**

_UPDATED __** JUNE 28, 2013**_

_**I guess I have nothing to add down here really.**_


	12. Truth or dare?

**Love Me, or Love Me Not**

**Hey! Its been a long long time. Don't you think? I'm still on summer break… /: but school is starting soon… on AUGUST 31 I'm actually happy though that I get to go to school again. Just to see all my friends.. And how its like in middle school. Lately I've been watching/reading Naruto. I feel so sad when I think about how Sasuke is falling so deep into the darkness. And its all because of Madara's fault. Curse him. I like tobi better :D. Well on with the story I guess.**

**Chapter 12**

_Mikan went out of her room and to the central town bus stop. After 5 minutes of waiting for the bus and another 15 minutes to get to central town she was finally there._

_Mikan searched around the place looking for Hotaru. She finally found her in a small café. Mikan walked into the café and sat down at Hotaru's table. _

_"Finally you're here."_

_"Sorry Hotaru.. Natsume-kun wanted to talk about something." _

_"Baka who cares about him. Lets go now we'll talk while we walk." They both started to walk to their first store. Mikan told her about the mission and who she met._

_While they were on their way to Mikan's store Dreams Hotaru asked, "Mikan.. How do you feel about Hyuuga?"_

_"Huh? Natsume? I guess hmmm.. I don't really know… He seems so familiar to me.. Like I've met him before. And when he's around other girls.. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Why?"_

_"No reason. Let's continue our central town trip." __**Of course he seems familiar he's your long lost friend. Hotaru thought.**_

_When Mikan and Hotaru had come back from Central Town.. Mikan had 10 new outfits 5 pairs of designer jeans.. 2 cardigans, 1 graphic t-shirt, 1 pair of flats, 1 pair of silver high heel, 1 pair red high heel, 2 pairs of vans, and a new jacket. Hotaru had 2 new outfits, 1 pair of jeans, and some mechanical parts._

_Later on at night the girls had a sleepover to cheer up Mikan. Anna and Nonoko brought the cake they promised. They had a fun time. They talked about boys, food, school, and gossip. Sumire then said, "Hey girls.. Why don't we play a game I would like to call, Truth or Dare.. My way. She had an evil smirk on her face. Mikan had a feeling she wasn't going to like it but she agreed anyways. Sumire went first. They decided to go clockwise so Sumire had to truth or dare Anna._

_"Anna truth or dare?"_

_"Uhmmm I guess Dare." Sumire had an evil glint in her eye…_

_" I dare you right now to go hug that guy Kitsume that Koko's always with right now….. With only your bra and underwear on." Anna had a horror struck face showing._

_"No fucking way am I going to do that." She said with a blush._

_"Too bad a dare is a dare. Don't think I didn't see you staring him at lunch and in class." _

_"But.. I don't even know where he is right now..'' Anna said. _

_"He's next door in Natsume's room. They're just hanging out in there. Don't ask why I know this 'cause you guys should know already." Hotaru told them._

_Anna sighed and started taking off her clothes except for her bra and underwear. All the girls stepped out of the room. Anna was blushing like a tomato. They walked next door to Natsume's room. Mikan knocked on the door. Natsume was the one to open it. He was wearing a muscle shirt that (obviously) showed his muscles, and some sweats. This made Mikan blush. "Liking what you see polka dots?" Natsume said with a smirk. "N-No way BAKA!" She replied back punching his arm lightly. "Joking jeez. No need to go all sensitive." Mikan would've exploded but remembered they had a dare to finish. "Natsume Kitsume's in there right? Let us see him right now.. There's a dare our dear little Anna has to finish." Natsume lifted an eyebrow but let the girls in anyways with Anna all the way at the back._

_As the girls walked in they realized that Kitsume was in his boxers. Only. Sumire started smirking. And Koko was smiling in an evil way. The girls made a pathway for Anna to Kitsume. Anna blushed madly when she realized he was only in his boxers. Anna glared at Sumire and Kitsume glared at Koko. _

_"You guys both planned this." They both said to Sumire and Koko._

_"Totally." They both replied as they high fived each other and started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone else had a smirk on their face. _

_"you guys still have to do the dare you know" Mikan remarked._

_They sighed and decided to get this over with. They went over to each other blushing like tomatoes. When they broke apart Kitsume looked at Anna one last time and blushed redder than red. He saw that she had the perfect curves in the perfect place. And that she had milky colored skin. And beautiful soft hair. He turned around and grabbed his clothes and started putting them back on. Anna did the same since Sumire brought her clothes. The rest of the game continued in Natsume's room. It was Anna's turn to choose. She chose Yuu. "Truth or dare Yuu?" "Uhm…. Dare?" Anna smirked scarily. "Okay I dare you to… stay with Nonoko in Natsume's closet, that's not walk in, for 5 minutes." All the other girls caught up to what Anna was trying to do. (Except Nonoko herself) "Ne ne Natsume.. It's me, Mikan… Don't ask how I'm talking to you in your head because you should know. Anyways when you show them which closet to go to… Make them go to the squished up closet… And if you ask why, it's just because we're playing a little matchmaking game."_

_Natsume took Nonoko and Yuu too the smallest closet they had. While they were in there they had a little confession… By the time they came out they were holding hands. "Soo what happened in there?" Sumire asked. "Oh nothing.. You just the normal normal when you lock someone IN A CLOSET. And its self explanatory." Nonoko said with a wink._

"_Okay now it's Yuu's turn." _

_"Okay… Uhm… I guess Nonoko."_

_"Uhm.. Truth?" "Is it true that you kissed a girl?" Nonoko blushed._

_"H-how did you know that Yuu?"_

_"Nonoko it's true? Some random fan girls made it up so I just wanted to see if it was true. So what girl did you kiss?" Yuu explained. _

_"Well.. Uhmm… Anna" Nonoko said with a whisper. The boy gaped while the girls laughed. _

_"Nonoko why don't you tell us the story again," Hotaru said._

_"Well.. It all started like this.."_

_**FlashBack~**_

"_Nonoko? Are you in the kitchen?" Anna called out. "Yea I'm in here making something." She replied. "Making something. Is that something Chocolate?" Anna said with a little knowing in her eyes. "Maybe" Nonoko said with a slight blush. "And can I say that this chocolate your making is for a guy named… Zero?" "Maybe…." "OKay I won't tease you anymore. I got your picture anyways! Anyways… I'll help you package it."_

_When they were done making the chocolate Nonoko started walking over to Anna, but ended up slipping and landed on Anna.. With their lips pressed together._

_At that moment All the other girls came down stairs. And saw what had happened._

_**End FlashBack~~**_

"_Okay.. So that was the most weirdest story I have heard my whole life." Koko said. "Totally" Kitsume said. It was now Nonoko's turn._

"_Hmm okay I pick Ruka. Truth or dare." Ruka seemed not sure but chose dare anyways._

_Ruka was dared to kiss Hotaru on the cheek. Ruka blushed and Hotaru looked the same, except for her eyes that is. It was now Hotaru's turn._

_Hotaru has an evil glint in her eye. "Hyuuga. Truth or dare?" Natsume smirked, "Dare."_

_Hotaru smirked. "I dare you to sleep in Mikan's room for the whole night tonight… On the same bed… and in your sleeping clothes of course, as in whatever you wear to sleep."_

"_HOTARU THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mikan whined. "Baka. You know the rules. When you don't do the dare you have to do __that._

"_Fine be like that" She said with a big pout._

"_Natsume's turn now." "Tch. Polka." __If I choose truth he might find out about something… But if he chooses dare then I don't think I'll like it.. __"Okay… I choose dare I guess." Mikan said._

_Natsume smirked. He stood up went to the door and signaled Mikan to follow him._

"_I dare you to go on a date with me. You don't need to know where."_

"_Eh why?."_

"_A dare is a dare. Plus if you don't do it you've got to do that, whatever that is." _

"_Fine." __At least this is a chance to see if he's Nat-kun or not._

_Time to see if she's really Mi-Yuki._

_When they came back in Mikan chose Sumire to do a dare. The dare was to sleep together for the night in only their underwear. Meaning sumire sleeping in her bra and underwear and Koko sleeping in his boxers._

_**Finally done. I started this like 2 months ago or something. Anyways byebye LOLOL**_

_**UPDATED JUNE 28, 2013**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

After the game it was time to initiate Sumire and Koko's dare. They entered Koko's room since Sumire was too embarrassed to show a guy her room.

"I'm going to put a camera inside your room just so we know you did the dare. Don't bother to even think about destroying it; it'll be hard enough for you to just look for it. P.S. try not to do anything sexual to each other. Night" Mikan said.

"What does she mean do anything sexual to each other? Jeez I can't believe we got sucked into this." Sumire said with a sigh.

They both got into bed. Sumire couldn't sleep so she started poking Koko to see if he was awake.

"What?"

"Let's play 20 questions!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't sleep. You start!"

"Apple or banana"

"uhhh banana. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT. And that does not count as my first question."

"I couldn't think of anything."

"Whatever my turn, would you rather live in a pineapple or a pumpkin?" "And you thought my question was weird... Pineapple."

-16 questions later...-

Koko's turn. "Mmm do you like anyone? Not that I care." Koko said with a blush hoping that the darkness would hide it. Sadly for him, Sumire had good eyesight and saw it.

"Yea... What about you?" Sumire also said with a blush deeper than Koko's.

"Yea... okay. Last a final question!" Koko said. "Ilikeyouwillyougooutwithme." He mumbled really fast.

"What? I couldn't understand you with all that mumbling."

"Sigh... I like you. Will you go out with me?" Koko said with a tomato blush.

"Koko. I always thought this moment would never happen... yes of course I would!" Sumire said with a huge grin on her face. They hugged before quickly separating because they forgot they were only in their underwear.

"For my last question... Got any ideas to get the others together? I'm starting to see the connection between everyone.

"I've got a few" They both smiled evilly.

-The next morning-

"Well how was the night you two?" Anna asked Koko and Sumire.

"Oh nothing happened just a little this and that." That's when everyone noticed they were both holding hands, romantically.

"NO WAY! HOW WHEN WHERE WHAT. " Nonoko and Anna screamed.

"Let's save the details for later. Right now.. Where are Mikan and Natsume?" Sumire asked.

"They're doing Mikan's dare." Hotaru said.

"Oh what was her dare anyways?"

"Mikan's got to go on a date with Natsume. " Ruka smirked.

"EHHH?" everyone else said.

**Ok. I realize this chapter was very short. I had started it in like the last time I updated but my files got lost. And I got lazy to do it. But reading manga sparked me up to write again so yea. Also Sorry if I don't update a lot my life is kind of just messed up right now. Thanks for waiting and all that other good stuff!**

UPDATE JUNE 28,2013


	14. Chapter 14

-Mikan's POV-

I yawned and stretched as I slowly got up from bed. It was currently 5:30. Wondering why I'm awake? Well, Natsume told me I had to be ready by 7. And sadly, I get ready very slowly since half the time all I do is just sit on the floor.

I opened my curtains. It was sunrise right now. It was really pretty. I think there was once a rumor that if 2 people going on a date watch sunrise at the same time then they'll be bound together. I don't really think that's true. Honestly it sounds a little bit cliché. Well, whatever I guess it's time to get ready. Where were we going again?

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Natsume. Where are we going on this date again?"_

_"hn. Surprise."_

_"Nononono tell me!"_

_"No."_

_"A hint at least?"_

_"hm.. No."_

_"But I need to coordinate my outfit to the place. I mean you don't want me to be wearing like fancy clothes to like the amusement park do you? That's be embarrassing."_

_"Casual."_

_"What?"_

_Sadly he was already closing the door to his room._

_-End-_

Casual huh? Well whatever I guess. I walked to my closet. I had two one for fancy and one for casual.

I pulled out a white a sleeveless button up v neck. I pulled it up to me and saw that it looked ok. So I put it on the bed, just because I wanted to see other styles. Next I pulled out a black plain sleeveless V-neck shirt. I don't know what's wrong with my but I was in the V-neck mood. I guess I'll go with the black plain sleeveless V-neck shirt, it gave more of a casual feel. Next I thought should I wear shorts or a skirt. I wasn't so sure so I pulled out my shorts. They weren't booty shorts but they weren't like fingertip. Somewhere in between I guess. They were kind of a light ish blue I guess. Then there was a white skirt with a bow on the top. I guess I'll go with the shorts since it's more casual. I hope today's fun. WAIT. it's not like I like him, I'm just here to find out if he's Nat-kun or not. Right?

" OI Polka. Hurry up and get out before I burn your door"

I walked to the door and opened it. Once my eyes landed on him I blushed. Natsume was wearing a long sleeve black V-neck with red lines crossing each other at the bottom and jeans with a chain dangling. . He looked really hot. Simple yet hot, not that I would ever admit that.

"Fallen in love with me Polka?" Natsume said as he smirked.

"Ew gross who would ever fall in love with you?" lies, everyone in the whole school was already in love with him already. " Anyways, let's go. Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see"

"We went out of the dormitories and got into his car"

-30 minutes passed-

I was aimlessly staring outside until I recognized the scenery. This place looked really familiar.. WAIT. I remember now, this was the scenery for on the way to the amusement park Nat-kun and I always went to when we were little.

"No way. Natsume how do you know this place?"

"I used to go here all the time?"

"Did you go here with anyone?" I asked secretly hoping.

"Yea."

"Who?"

_"My first love"_** "**No one." The first sentence was really low but thanks to my hearing Alice I heard it. I blushed.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Mi-yuki."_

_"yes?"_

_"I have to tell you something" Nat-kun said blushing adorable. He had a box in his hands._

_"My mama said this was the best way to go.. here have this."_

_He passed me the box. I opened it with my small hands. It was so pretty! There in the box was a ring. A promise ring that we'd always be together. There were 2 stones in the middle. The left one was light orange and the one on the right was crimson red. Next to the left stone was the word Together. And next to the right stone was the word Forever. It was beautiful. Too bad it's too big for me right now._

_"Nat-kun thanks! Once I can fit this ring I won't ever take it off. Oh! I brought something for you too." I said blushing a bit. I passed him a box. He opened it and inside was a bracelet (For guys) It was a silver chain bracelet with a silver plate in the middle. Carved on the plate was a je t'aime. On the backside were MS +NH. He blushed it was so cute. "Thanks Mi-yuki." I realized it was too big for him. Seems like he realized it too. "I'll wear it when it fits me."_

_"Hey Mi-yuki?"_

_" Yes?"_

_" Even though we're so young, I think I love you.."_

_"Nat-kun.. I love you too. You're my first love" I gave him a bright smile._

_"You're my first love too, and I'll always love you, through thick and thin. Even if there's a big distance between us."_

_"Me too." We did our secret pinky swear promise. After all, we were too young to kiss._

_-end flashback-_

If only I knew he wouldn't be with me the days after that. I was wearing the ring today. I wonder if Nat-kun still has my bracelet.

The car finally got to a stop. When Natsume was changing the gear shift I saw a slight twinkle under his sleeve. Could it be? It might've been just my imagination.

He got out of the car and opened the door for me. " Finally being gentlemen Natsume?"

"Ha-ha very funny. Let's go." We got out paid for the ticket.

-**Natsume's POV-**

After we paid the ticket I was about to ask her which ride she wanted to go on first, but her eyes started sparkling. I looked to where she was looking at. Oh god. She just had to choose the biggest ride to go on first.

"Natsume let's go on that one first!"

"Let's save that one for later."

"Why? The great Hyuuga is scared?"

"Hyuugas don't get scared."

"Then let's go!"

She dragged me all the way to the line. Thank god it was short. The lady was about to place us in the middle but I saw the very first row empty. I smirked. Great the front. I loved sitting in the front. Maybe she'll end up hugging me before the fall. Wait who cares about that. Definitely not me. I grabbed her hand and pulled us to the front. I turned and smirked at her. Her face went pale and white.

"N-natsume. Are you sure you don't want to sit in the middle?"

"Of course not! Isn't this more fun?" Smirking even more.

"O-of course!"

"If you're scared I'll change the seats."

"Me? Scared no way! haha.." She was just like Mi-yuki, her pride gets the better of her.

The ride the started. It was I guess a fast ride, flat surface. When we started going up for the big fall she grabbed my hand unconsciously. I felt a bump on one of her fingers, like some kind of ring. I looked at her hand and widened my eyes. "no w-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY." Well that sounded stupid. Stupid drop.

"Natsume. Did you just scream too? This is the first time I've ever seen that oh my god! This is amazing. I just oh my god. History has been made ladies and gentlemen."

"Polka.. That r-" "Oh my god! Please please please can we go play that game. Please!" She pointed to a random stand. "Hn" "Yay!" She started dragging me everywhere. I guess I'll just have to talk about it to her later on.

After all the games we played, I heard a slight grumble. I looked over to Polka. She blushed bright red.

"Aha... I might just be a bit hungry." She said with a cheeky smile. It was so adorable. Wait, what?

She dragged us to a cafe. I cake kind of cafe. Nobody except my close friends knows this but I actually really like sweets. Everyone just assumes I don't.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress came and said specifically to me. Oh boy not again. Good thing Polka didn't notice as she ordered a strawberry milkshake, and Soure de'lange. I ordered a chocolate milkshake, chocolate roll cake, and some macrons.

"EHHH so Natsume is the type to eat sweets?! Everyone said you didn't like sweets."

"Everyone was wrong obviously."

"You're just like Nat-never mind. Anyways, let's eat!"

-Mikan's POV-

It was almost the end of the day. The last ride we're going on is the Ferris wheel. I mean if you're on the Farris wheel at sunset, wouldn't that be a great view? Today was pretty fun I guess. I really didn't expect this date to be so great. Not that I have any feelings for him right? Of course not..

We got into the cart. Somehow I feel like something's going to happen here but it might just be me.

"Hey Polka, what's your favorite color?" What a random question

"White."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 1st. Why are you asking all of these questions."

"Whenever you need me I'll be there ok Polka?"

"Uhm ok" That was really out of character for Natsume.

"My name isn't Polka, its Mikan. Mi-ka-n" I told him this even though I knew he wasn't going to say my name. So I turned my attention to the sunset. It was beautiful.

"Natsume look look! The sunset! It's so beautiful." I said looking at it with a big grin turning back once in a while to see if he was paying attention.

"Mikan." It was barely audible but I heard it.

I whipped my head around about to answer him.

Before I could though,

**He kissed me.**

-Natsume's POV-

**I kissed her.**

**Hey guys, I guess it's been a while. I like totally forgot my plot for this chapter half way through, so I made a new plot lol. Anyways, it's almost Valentine's Day! Who's going to be you're valentine? Sorry if this story is confusing, I didn't really plan this story out. If you have any questions for me go to my tumblr ask and put #fanfic the Ur quesiton! Okay this is all for now ciao. I seriously thought this chapter was longer but it wasn't. T.T**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**Mikan's POV**

He was kissing me. I couldn't get myself to push him away. I slowly started kissing him back. The kiss was sweet.

_Flashback_

_Aoi was currently in my room. Well, I was a shadow clone but it still counts._

"_So, what did you want to talk to me about Aoi?" I asked._

"_You're Miyuki-nee aren't you?"_

"_I am, but don't tell Natsume."_

"_Buy why? Why would you want to hide it from him?" Aoi asked._

"_I just can't accept that he's Nat-kun. Until I myself can accept it then there's no reason for him to know it's me. Plus, I just recently found out he's Nat-kun. Because of your appearance, I knew it was him."_

"_Are you sure though?"_

"_I'm positive. Trust me."_

_End flashback._

I finally snapped out of the kiss and broke away.

We both looked astonished; I didn't know what to say after that. We sat in a silence looking out at the sunset.

Finally Natsume broke it.

"You're Mi-Yuki aren't you." He asked. It's funny how siblings ask the same thing.

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Natsume said his voice rising.

"I just couldn't accept the fact that you were Nat-kun." I said looking away. I didn't know if his reaction was going to be good or bad.

"Why? What's so different between me now and me in the past." He asked with his voicing returning to its normal level.

"You're meaner and more perverted now."

Natsume didn't answer back.

It went back into silence and us just staring at the sunset.

"Hey Natsume, did you watch the sunrise this morning?" I asked him. I mean I was curious.

"Yea. Why?" Seriously? Does that mean we'll be together forever? It's just a rumor right?

"Oh no reason. I did too!" I said smiling. "Anyways I think we should get back now."

"You're right." He answered back.

After the Ferris wheel got to the bottom we started to head back.

I wanted to ask him about the kiss. What did it mean? I don't think this is the right time right now though. We just got over the whole childhood friend thing.

I know I've been denying it, but I know in my mind that I still do love Natsume..

**Natsume's POV**

So she was Mi-Yuki. Aoi knew it at first glance! How did I not recognize her. Why was I in such denial before. No. The bigger question is why did I kiss her? Why wasn't she questioning me about this?

Slow down a little. I'm starting to give myself a headache.

I looked over to Polka. She was looking towards the window. She was so beautiful . Her hair was a beautiful color. Her face was smooth and perfect. And her lips… perfectly plump and I just want to. Hold up there. I should stop.

"Natsume, why are you staring at me?"

I snapped out.

"I wasn't." I said looking back towards the road.

"Yea you were."

"You're wearing the ring I gave you back then."

"And you're wearing the bracelet I gave you."

"I thought you'd have thrown it away by now."

"Why would I do that? Why would I throw away something from my first love?" I looked at her and she was blushing slightly. "It's a memory okay?" She said.

My heart clenched a bit. Just a memento from the past huh…

I soon pulled up to her house. I'm not sure why, but I decided to walk her to her door.

"Wow, so you really are being a gentlemen today." Mi-Yuki said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said slightly, unnoticeably blushing.

"It might be unnoticeable to other people, but not to me. I can see you blushing." She said with an even bigger smirk.

How could she see so clearly?

"I copied an alice from someone." Of course she did. "Anyways thanks for today. It was nice seeing you again… Nat-kun."

I gave up, I pulled her arm and twisted her around. I gave her a big hug.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume pulled me around and hugged me. His hug was warm. I hugged him back. I wanted to keep hugging him like this. Surprisingly, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Even wen he pulled away I can still feel where he kissed. I know I wasn't going to ask until tomorrow, but I just had to.

Still hugging him I asked Natsume softly, "Nat-kun… what are we now?"

He pulled away from the hug and looked me straight in the eyes. I was starting to get lost in his eyes again. Just like I did in the past.

"I…"

**I know this chapter is extremely short but yea.**

**OH PS don't forget to read my SasuSaku story if you're a fan too ;)**


	16. Feelings

**Love Me or Love Me Not**

**-Mikan's POV-**

"I…" Natsume started saying as I stared at him straight in the eyes. It was hard not to get lost in his eyes, but I managed.

I really wanted to know what he was going to say. Ever since I confirmed with Aoi that he was definitely Nat-kun, my feelings started coming back to me. It was like going back to that time again. I hope he feels the same…

"I don't know." I snapped out of the stare. Did he seriously just say that?

"What?" I asked him in a surprised tone.

"…I don't know my feelings right now okay." He said. His head was turned to the side and I could see his blush without my alice. He must be so embarrassed right now. I don' understand how he doesn't know. He's the oh so great Natsume Hyuuga. He can't possibly be denser than me right?

"No offense Nat-kun, but that sounded lame for the always cool Natsume." I said giving a giggle.

"Shut up." His blush was getting deeper. I stopped giggling.

"Seriously though Nat-kun. I have a confession to make." I said to him. I looked at him and saw that his blush was gone and it was back to how it was before.

"I still love you. " I could tell he wasn't expecting that since his eyes widened a lot more than usual. "I haven't forgotten those times. I even before I knew you were Nat-kun I knew I felt an attraction towards you." Natsume was still frozen. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Until you can figure out your feelings I don't think we should talk. I don't want to be the only one feeling this." I gave him a soft smile and went into my house. I went to look out the window and saw Natsume was heading back to his car. I finally went upstairs when I saw him drive off.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

What just happened? I am currently at home laying in my bed. I thought about today's events. I found exactly what I wanted to find out today. Maybe I found out more than I wanted to though. She still likes me… and what did she mean let's not talk. We're not allowed to talk to each other I don't get it!

_*A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather-* _I looked at my phone and saw it was Ruka. I answered.

"What?" I asked him.

"How was todays date with Sakura? "

"Meet me at the park, I'll tell you about it there. Oh and bring your basketball with you."

**Normal POV**

"So, what happened that you needed to call me out here." Ruka said. "Normally," Ruka thought "You would just say fine and just hang up."

"I found her. She's definitely Mi-Yuki." Natsume said.

* * *

**Next Day**

Mikan walked into class. "I said that yesterday, but he sits right next to me.." She thought to herself. "I guess it won't be that hard.." She said to herself as she sat herself down. Natsume and Ruka weren't there yet. 'Normal..normal'

"Hotaru!" Mikan said while running towards her to glomp her. Hotaru simply just dodged it.

"I wish you'd let me hug you for once.." Mikan said with a pout.

'Doesn't that pout look a little different from normal?' Hotaru thought.

Mikan sat down in the seat next to Hotaru. "I guess Ruka won't mind switching sits with me today won't he?" Mikan said smiling towards Hotaru.

'Something definitely happened on their date.'

Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire walked up to them. "So Mikan-chan, how did it go yesterday?" Anna asked.

"Yea Mikan! You have to tell us all about it."

"If you really want to. It's not really that interesting though." Mikan said with a smile. The group perked up at this even Hotaru. (You know, the mains not the class.)

Mikan talked about how they were in the car in awkward silence, and that they ended up going to the amusement park. She also talked about the roller coasters and all the games she and Natsume played.

"And then since it was almost sunset we went on the fer-" Mikan suddenly stopped talking. They waited for her to keep talking, but she just stayed silent.

"Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"Huh?" Mikan said snapping out of it. Hotaru raised her brow. "Sorry but I need to go to the restroom! Haha!" Mikan started walking towards the door at the front of the class.

'Why is she taking the front when the back door is obviously closer to us. Heck sometimes she would rather take the window than the front since she says it's too far.' When Mikan reached the door she slowly opened it and quickly walked out.

At the same moment the door in the back opened up and Natsume and Ruka came walking in.

'So that's why her walking pace was weird. You can't hide things from me forever Mikan.' Hotaru thought.

Ruka was about to sit in his seat but was stopped by Hotaru. "Mikan is sitting here today, go sit in Mikan's seat."

"Imai-san.."

"Do you want to go through my baka gun?"

Ruka sweatdrop and sat down in Mikan's seat. They heard the bell rang so the girls went back to their seat. Natsume looked over to the empty spot next to Hotaru. 'Where is she?'

'That idiot' Hotaru thought to herself. Then Narumi walked into the class. "Hello everyone!" He said in his happy cheery tone.

"Eh? Narumi actually came to class?"

"Is there an even coming up?"

"I totally forgot he was our teacher!"

Everyone in the class said or thought.

"That's mean! I'm hurt, but I do have a nice surprise for you!" He said with a gross pout. "We have new students today!" The door to class opened. In walked in three girls. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Hotaru all tensed up.

'Why do all our transfer students come in groups.' Natsume thought. 'why do they have to be girls too.'

"Hey you guys come in too!" A girl with brown hair dip dyed blue said. Then walked in was two guys.

"Those guys are so cute!"

"They'll never match up to Natsume-sama and them!"

The girls in the class started talking about.

"Those girls are hot!"

"Are you gonna abandon Mikan-sama and them?"

The guys also started saying.

The two groups sweatdrop.

'We don't really care if you switch to them..' Ruka, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Sumire,Nonoko, and Kitsume thought.

"Everybody quiet!" Narumi said clapping his hands together. "Now introduce yourselves."

"I'm-" The girl with brown hair dip dyed blue started, but was interrupted with the door opening.

Mikan walked into the class. She didn't look very excited as she normally would have been with transfer students

"Mikan-chan you're late." Narumi said with yet another gross pout.

"And you still act guy. Let's not point out the obvious should we?"

Everyone in class was surprised except Hotaru of course. 'Mikan-sama/chan must be in terrible mood.

"I was hoping I missed her introduction." Mikan said under her breathe. Nobody hear it except Hotaru, the group up front, and Natsume.

"Ah. I guess you're in a bad mood. Don't hurt me please and go to your seat." Mikan passed right by the group up front and walked to her seat.

"It's okay Ruka, you can sit in your own seat. I know how much you like sitting next to Hotaru anyways." Mikan said with a wink.

Natsume raised his brow. 'Mi-Yuki would've never said that back then. I guess there's still a lot I don't know. But I thought she didn't want to talk to me. Why is she letting Ruka switch back. I'd better ask Ruka about that Imai thing too.' Natsume thought smirking at the last thought.

'So she didn't leave the class because of Hyuuga, but because of them. I was hoping we didn't have to see her again.' Hotaru though. She was slightly irritated.

'She's like a bug you can never get rid of I swear.' Mikan thought as she stuck headphones into her ears.

Everybody in the class knew the mood was tense. They've never seen Mikan mad except that time when she first transferred in. It seemed like this time was a lot worse though.

'Aren't I lucky?' A girl in the front smirked.

* * *

_**I hoped you like this chapter. In the middle I realized the plot is kind of inconsistent, but this is what I could do with my 10 year old selves chapters from before. Review and check out my other story ((:**_

_**Instagram at Princess_cynthiaa**_

_**Tumblr: acapeasant**_


End file.
